


Severus's Little Brother

by Katieb18



Series: Little Cub Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Daddy Lucius, Daddy remus, James Potter is a Good Bro, Little Severus, Little Sirius, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spoiled Severus, Spoiled sirius, classification, corner time, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Sirius had a secret that he had to keep but Severus ruined and now he lost a game to him. This was not a good day.





	Severus's Little Brother

Sirius knew he was playing a risky game but that wasn’t going to stop him. This was the only way he could do it and he knew he’d never pass for anything other than an Omega so that’s what he was now. It did annoy him that people took the news of his classification so readily. Even his little brother said it made sense! Sirius tried not to pout about it because he was sure he’d blow his cover which is exactly what he didn’t want to do. The most difficult part about keeping a secret though was that he couldn’t tell him best mate. James thought he was an Omega and even though he treated him a small bit different, opening doors letting him sit first and all that, for the most part, he was the same towards him. It became a lot more difficult when he moved in with James and his family after an argument at home. The summer was nearly torture for him, fighting with his parents, trying to keep in contact with his little brother and trying to hide his classification from his best friend. Who could blame him when he tried to take it out on the person that used to be their arch-nemesis. All that did was make him look like the bad guy though because he decided to come out as Little! That would have been bad enough but his other best friend was his Caregiver! Now Severus was the prince of both Gryffindor and Slytherin as the only Little between the two houses and Sirius was not happy. That should be him and not Snivellus. Not that he could tell anyone about it that way, because if he did then everyone would know that he wasn’t an Omega. James already warmed his bottom over the incident when they went to visit him, telling him that he can have more than one friend. Sirius found it extremely unfair that he got _two_ spankings instead of one over the same thing. When he voiced his opinion on the matter though James told him that Lucius had warned him and so had he. He did get to cuddle James when the spanking was done though so he counted it as a win. James even let him sleep in the same bed as him that night, much to Sirius’s delight. As it was now only the two of them in the dorm because Remus left Sirius didn’t have someone either side of him. It tended to lead to nightmares and wet sheets until James put him in his bed so that they’d both get a nights rest. He didn’t allow it every night, only when he was particularly distraught was he allowed. This seemed to be one of those nights though. 

“C’mon, you’ll sleep with me tonight,” James said, patting his bottom and moving him to the side of his own bed so that he could get Sirius’s pyjamas. “Start stripping.” 

Sirius kicked his bottoms off the rest of the way, never having pulled them up after his spanking. He was about to ease his pants up over his stinging bottom but James stopped him.  
“Leave them off, you’re too upset tonight so we’ll go with the pull-up.” 

Sirius flushed at James’s matter of fact tone, as if it were normal for him to be wearing protection in bed but took his pants off all the same. James lifted him off the bed and stood him in front of him, taking off his school jumper and shirt so that he was now fully nude. Sirius shivered slightly as the coolness of the room hit his skin. He was eager to step into the pullup and away from the cold. His eagerness caused James to laugh even as he adjusted the pullup so that it sat snugly on his hips. 

“let’s get this on you and then we can have a good night’s sleep.” Sirius didn’t respond, just putting his arms up so James could put his sleep shirt on easily eliciting another chuckle from the Alpha. 

Once he was dressed he hopped up onto the bed and crawled to the top, not caring that James could see his pullup. He did dress him so it wasn’t a huge deal. He snuggled into the pillow eyes falling to half-mast the minute his head hit the pillow, today had been a rough day and he was ready for it to end finally. He managed to stay awake until James got into bed beside him and pulled him close, letting Sirius cuddle into him as he drifted off to sleep. He didn’t even notice the look of contemplation on James’s face as he fell asleep, too busy relishing in the comfort of his friend.

***

James held Sirius’s hand tightly as they made their way to Remus’s rooms, ignoring the whines coming from the smaller boy as they went. 

“Jaaaaames, I don’t need you to hold my hand! I’m old enough to walk by myself.” Sirius tried to pull his hand away but James’s grip was like iron. 

“I don’t care. You hold my hand or I carry you, either way, I’m holding onto you.” He said, effectively silencing Sirius. The rest of the walk down was a lot easier for James, Sirius only trying to shake free a few times to make a point more so than actually trying to get free. He fully believed that James would pick him up like some sort of _little._ Sirius scuffed his foot as they waited at Remus’s door. He wasn’t even sure why they were here, all he knew was that after dinner James took his hand and began marching him down and he wasn’t explaining anything to Sirius. 

Remus opened the door and smiled at the two waiting, ignoring the pout on Sirius’s face. “Hey, guys. What brings you two here?” He asked as he stepped aside so that they could come in, James dragging a reluctant Sirius with him. 

“I have something I need to talk to you and Lucius about, is he around?” James asked, looking around for the older Alpha. 

“Yes, he’s just giving Severus a quick change in the bedroom. Should be out in a minute. Why don’t you guys sit down? Sirius, would you like some juice?” He asked, going to the kitchen area. Sirius nodded, already not liking where this conversation was going and it hadn’t even started. He jerked in fright when he felt James pick him up and put him on the chair beside him. He could have gotten up on the couch by himself. He huffed at James, giving him the biggest stink eye. James just rolled his eyes back and smiled at him which only annoyed him further. 

“James, I can- what is that?!” He demanded, seeing what Remus was coming into the room with. Remus had to good grace to look a bit sheepish. 

“Sorry sweetheart, it’s all we had left in the kitchen.” Sirius was only able to gape at him, not able to believe that he was trying to give him a drink of juice in a sippy cup. _A sippy cup!_ It was red and not green though, which made him feel a bit better to not be drinking from a Slytherin sippy cup but he still wasn’t happy.

“I don’t need a sippy cup!” He argued, even as he took the drink. He was really looking forward to the juice. Remus always had the nicest one somehow, Sirius had a theory that he was really friendly with the elves so he got the best stuff off of them.

It was just his luck that Lucius had to walk in with Severus just as he took the first sip of the juice. Lucius smiled gently at him and Severus just sucked his pacifier and stared at Sirius, tilting his head slightly as they came closer before pointing at him.

“Play.” He stated instead of asked. Sirius cut his eyes towards Remus, unsure. Severus must have caught his look because he elaborated. “Siri play.”

Sirius barely had time to panic before Severus was wiggling down from Lucius and toddling over to him. Sirius looked from James to Remus in panic, why did Severus want to play with him out of everyone here? He squawked when he felt a pair of arms lifting him up from his seat, kicking his legs out in fright. Lucius just smiled and carried him over to the play mat that they set up for Severus in the middle of the room. Severus happily followed them and only sat down once Sirius was put down.

“You two play nice now,” Lucius said before walking back to the other two, effectively abandoning Sirius.

With sitting what seemed like an eternity away, Sirius stared warily at Severus who was smiling and extending a play snitch to him. Sirius did love playing catch the snitch and he was full sure he’d win because Severus is just a baby. He’d make sure to take it easy on him though, no way was he going to have Severus’s Papa on his case again.

“Okay, what are the rules?” 

Severus looked at him, his face scrunched up as he thought about it.

“Can’t go outside my playmat, whoever catches it first wins. No crying if you don’t win.” He didn’t tell Sirius that there was no way they could leave the playmat, Daddy and Papa made sure it acted the same way a playpen did after the found Severus one too many times in places he was not supposed to be.

Sirius nodded, that sounded fair enough. “Okay, let go of the snitch.” 

Severus did and the chase was on. Both of them were hopping around the playmat trying to catch the snitch that was just slightly out of bounds all the time. This was harder than Sirius thought it would be, Severus was putting up more of a fight than he realised. When he felt his fingers graze the snitch he began to smile, delighted he was going to win but the snitch flew away from his fingers and right into Severus’s hands. Sirius blinked in shock as Severus held the snitch triumphantly in his hand, showing Sirius his win. How did he lose to a baby? He was so close to winning and it wasn’t _fair._ Before he knew it, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He should have won! Not Severus! He must have cheated somehow. He wasn’t able to help the sob that came out of his mouth. He knew he was being irrational but he was going to win before Severus snatched the victory away from him. 

So focused on his upset he didn’t notice hands picking him up again and settling him against their chest. He just wanted to get his tears out so he could tell Severus that he was being mean to him. He only became away he was sitting on someone’s lap when he felt a pacifier being pushed against his lips. Sirius looked up and met Lucius’s eyes, sucking hard on the pacifier to calm down. 

The room was quiet as Sirius calmed down. No one making much noise so that he could settle easier. Until;

“Daddy, did I hurt the baby’s feelings?” Severus asked in an attempted whisper to Remus. The other three cringed when they heard the question. Children weren’t known for their tact but in this instance it would have been better if Severus didn’t say anything because his question set Sirius off into more loud sobs, losing the pacifier that was calming him. 

Lucius looked over Sirius’s head, his eyes turning a shade of amber. “Remus, will you get me a bottle for the little one?” He asked, bouncing Sirius on his lap.

Remus nodded, getting up and Severus’s hand to lead him into the kitchen and stop him coming out with something else that would set Sirius off. 

Severus looked up as he was lead out of the room. “Daddy? Am I in trouble?” He asked, worried he was being taken away from the baby because he made him cry. “I tried to let him win I promise and I was really careful with him, just like you told me to be and, and I didn’t know he’d cry.” Severus babbled, growing more and more panicked when his Daddy didn’t respond straight away.  
“ I know you did sweetheart. Sometimes babies just cry and it’s not your fault for it. Let’s get him some formula and see if he can calm down a bit. Want to help me?” Remus picked Severus up and placed him on the counter beside where they kept the bottles and formula. 

Severus pointed at the red bottle on the counter. “That one Daddy. He loves the colour red ‘cause he’s from Gryffindor, like you!” he cheered, he was sure that the colour of the bottle would make the baby feel loads better. He wiggled impatiently as his Daddy made the bottle, wanting to bring it back to the little lion as soon as possible. His Daddy had to give him _two_ warnings before he could stop. He watched as his Daddy put in the four scoops of powder (two more than what they put in his) and added the hot water, casting the cooling down spell on it so that the baby wouldn’t burn his mouth (that would not help the crying situation). 

“Daddy I wanna give it to him. Please?” He asked, lifting his arms so he could be taken off the counter. He tried to jump once and it didn’t work out so well. He slipped on his bottom and then Papa spanked him for doing something dangerous. Not good. 

“Sure you can sweetheart, just be really gentle and don’t shout okay?” Remus said, handing Severus the red bottle when he was certain the little boy was steady on his feet. Severus nodded seriously and grasped the bottle with two hands and toddled carefully into the living room where the noise was still as loud. He smiled proudly at Jamie and his Papa who was watching him carry in the bottle like a treasure. 

“Papa, I got the bottle for the baby.” He stated proudly, handing him the bottle as carefully as possible just like his Daddy told him to.

“Well done little cub. I’m very proud of you. You’re being the best big brother aren’t you?” He said as he took it off Severus, waiting from him to go over to James before moving Sirius. The little one had not stopped crying since Severus referred to him as a baby which Lucius supposed proved James’s theory to be correct. That and the fact that he imprinted on the little when he began crying the second time. It was curious that he didn’t imprint before today but there could be many reasons why the main one would be that he hid his classification with scent blockers to stop his natural scent from coming through. The only reason he could smell him now was that the smell of distressed little was stronger than any blocker. Moving him made the smell stronger and the little cry harder. 

“Shh, it’s okay little one. This will make you feel better.” He soothed moving Sirius so he was reclined enough to take the bottle comfortably. Sirius’s wails were beginning to sound sore and it didn’t take much for Lucius to coax the nipple of the bottle into his mouth, getting him to nurse almost instantly. 

The silence in the room was a blessing after the constant crying for so long. Lucius had to hide his smile when he heard Severus giving a gusty sigh of relief. 

“That hurted my ears. Is my little brother always going to be crying?” He asked, playing with James’s crow’s nest of hair as Remus cleaned up around them.

“No sweetheart, he won’t always be crying. He’s just really tired and stressed out at the moment.” Remus said, laughing as he picked up one of Severus’s many dragons. “You will have to start cleaning up after yourself little man or else I think you’re little brother will make them his chew toy.” Remus tickled him with the dragon. 

Severus’s eyes widened and he clutched the dragon to him. “No Daddy. Then Mr Dragon will be all wet and sad.” Severus looked seriously at James. “Jamie, maybe you can get the baby something so he leaves Mr Dragon alone?” He asked sweetly, hoping Jamie would agree.

James laughed, “I’m sure we’ll get something for him.” 

\- 6 Months Later -

Severus was _bored._ He wanted to play with Siri but Daddy and Papa said it was nap time which was so unfair! Siri had to take lots more naps than Severus did because he was only a baby and he got tired really easy. Severus didn’t like it when Siri got tired because then he’d cry and cry and it hurt Severus’s ears a lot. Severus always made sure that he was always in the carrier when he got tired because he slept better when he was hearing Daddy or Papa’s heart. He heard Jamie say that once and now he had to let Daddy and Papa know every time Siri started crying. It was for Severus’s own sanity. He couldn’t go through the first few months again with Siri crying all the time. That wasn’t helping him right now though because he wanted to play and Siri was still asleep! Severus glanced over to see where his parents were and noticed that they were both distracted by kissing each other on the couch. This was his chance! They only took their eyes off him for five minutes when they were kissing so he wouldn’t have much time. He crawled as quickly as he could to Daddy’s and Papa’s room where Siri’s crib was because he was too little to stay in the nursery with Severus. Coming into the room he saw the crib and with one look back to make sure he wasn’t followed before rushing over to the crib. 

Siri was sleeping peacefully, holding his toy lion that Jamie gave him and sucking on his pacifier lazily. Severus put his hand through the bars and poked him on the nose but nothing happened. He did it again and still no response. Severus huffed if Siri was such a heavy sleeper why’d he always have to be quiet during his extra naps? Getting fed up with him not waking up Severus took the pacifier out of his mouth with a yank, waking the other boy instantly with a wail.

“No, no, no! I want to play with your baby. Don’t cry. Shh. Please be quiet, Daddy and Papa will be mad if they find ou- Oh. Hi Papa.” Severus felt himself being picked up and gulped, trying for a smile but letting it drop when he saw his Papa’s annoyed face. 

“You can have some corner time young man.” He said, carrying him out of the room, Severus looked over Papa’s shoulder and saw Daddy trying to make sooth him back to sleep. 

Severus pouted when he saw the corner. He hated corner time. It was even more _boring._ He knew better than to complain though because Papa had his spanking eyes on and knew he was getting away lightly with corner time.

It took forever for Papa to call him out of the corner. He was relieved to hear Papa calling him and ran over, jumping into his open arms.

“I hope you know not to do that again cub?” Severus nodded, he knew next time he wouldn’t get away so lightly. 

“Is he still asleep?” He asked. Really hoping that he was awake.

Papa sighed, “No, but he’s cranky and only wanted to hold your dragon so he’s minding him for a few minutes.” 

“Okay,” Severus said, not overly happy Siri had Mr Dragon but not willing to say anything. That was until he looked at him in Daddy’s arms. Siri was _chewing_ Mr Dragon! 

“No! No Siri! Don’t bite Mr Dragon. It’s not nice!” He shouted at him, startling Sirius and causing him to start crying again. This time though Severus started to cry as well. Mr Dragon was going to get hurt and it was all Siri’s fault! 

Lucius and Remus looked over the crying little’s heads, rolling their eyes. There was never a dull moment in this house that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is another commision that was asked for and it's finally done! Took me forever. I hope the person who requested this likes it. Let me know what you think in the comments. Comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> Link for my Twitter if anyone wants to follow me or take a look at my patreon!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanfic_katie/)


End file.
